Nighttime Snack
by Esprix
Summary: Finn goes for a midnight snack but ends up fulfilling a fantasy when he wanders past Aerrow's door... FinnAerrow, FinnJunko
1. Chapter 1

It had been a good day aboard the _Condor_. Many Cyclonians beaten, the Atmos saved, and all the young Storm Hawks survived with just a few bumps and bruises. While Stork took their ship somewhere safe and quiet, the crew retired to their quarters to get some well-deserved rest.

Finn, however, couldn't sleep. As excitable as he was, he was completely energized by their victories of the day, and was still up late in the night retelling the day's tales with Junko.

"Did you see his _face_?" said Finn, mimicking a pained expression as they sat on the floor in Finn's room. "I don't think he's gonna be riding a skimmer again any time soon!" He playfully jabbed Junko in the arm, which unexpectedly jolted is Wallop friend awake.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that was great, Finn," said Junko, his eyes heavy, and he yawned loudly.

Finn couldn't help but finally notice his best buddy was falling asleep. "Aw, you're no fun, Junk. I'm gonna go get something to eat." He got up and turned towards the door. "You want anything?" he said as he turned around, just in time to see Junko slump to the floor, fast asleep.

Finn rolled his eyes. "What's _with_ everybody around here, anyway?" He figured since it had been such an exciting day everyone would want to celebrate, but instead everyone else seemed exhausted - except Finn, but even his enthusiasm couldn't keep Junko awake.

He paused a moment and looked at Junko. Clad in just a pair of shorts to sleep in, his massive arms had splayed out from his muscular chest, and he was snoring with the heaving of his breath, his mouth wide open. Finn smirked to himself and thought about all the things he and Junko had done together, both in and out of bed, but mostly in. He contemplated a moment returning to the sleeping Wallop and starting another night of fun, but his stomach growled softly - turns out he really i was /i hungry, so he decided to go eat something first, and then see what happened when he returned.

He softly closed the door of his quarters and padded barefoot down the empty, dimly lit hallway. He, too, was just in his boxers, and he enjoyed the cool air on his firm, lithe body. He was rather proud of the hard work he'd put into his physique, and it was paying off - he had a tight, muscular body, but not overdone, like Junko (which of course made them a perfect fit together). He was even starting to show off his abs a little more. Thinking about it made him puff out his chest a little more, and he began strutting down the hallway towards the kitchen. It also got him excited, so he was starting to really think about what he was going to do when he woke up Junko after he got back.

"Ooooooh..."

Finn stopped suddenly and his head whirled around, reflexively ready for a Cyclonian attack.

"Who's there?" he whispered in the semi-darkness.

Again, he heard the soft moaning. "Oooooooh..." He turned his head back in the direction he was originally headed, and saw a door ajar just ahead, and realized that's where the sound was coming from.

It was Aerrow's quarters.

Finn straightened up and looked around to make sure no one saw his overreaction. "Heh, just Aerrow," he said to no one in particular.

Finn softly tiptoed up to the door, not sure if Aerrow was awake or talking in his sleep. There was a dim light in the room, just enough for Finn to see the interior.

As he slowly opened the door and peeked his head around the corner, he could see the red-headed leader of the Storm Hawks lying on his bed in loose shorts and a t-shirt. There was a blanket on the floor that looked like it had been tossed there. Finn paused a moment, and realized that Aerrow was obviously asleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically.

Finn was about to duck back out when Aerrow moaned again, this time a little softer. What made him stay, however, is when he saw Aerrow's hand move towards the waistband of his pants.

A devlish grin spread across Finn's face. "_Now_ we're talkin'!" he thought, and he quickly slipped into Aerrow's room and shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn crept up to the side of his friend's bed and took a moment to look him over. Like Finn, Aerrow was toned and muscular, although he was slightly bigger than Finn. His red, spiky hair was a dark purple in the bluish glow of the nighttime lighting on the ship, and his face was pale and ghostly, but it didn't hide his square jaw and small, pointed nose.

It also didn't hide the fact that Aerrow's hand had now slipped under the waistband of his shorts.

It didn't look like he was moving otherwise, just resting it there, but Finn detected a slight increase in his breathing and figured something in Aerrow's dream would eventually change that, so he decided to give his good friend a helping hand.

He kneeled down next to Aerrow and slid his thumb under the waistband where his hand was, and lifted it up. He couldn't quite see the prize he was hoping for because of the angle of the lighting, but he could feel the heat, and that was enough to get his own heart racing even faster. He'd often thought about doing this with Aerrow, but the opportunity hadn't really presented itself until now, so he wasn't about to back out.

While holding the waistband up with his left hand, he slowly reached underneath with his right. He lightly brushed against Aerrow's hand, still resting on his hip, but he didn't stir. He leaned forward just a bit more, and felt the silky smoothness of Aerrow's hard member under his fingertips. An electric charge went through Finn as he carefully wrapped his fingers around it, his thumb swirling through Aerrow's pubic hair (which he imagined was just as red as what was on the top of his head).

"Alright!" he thought, as he nervously licked his lips.

He held it for a moment, feeling the heat of it, as if it were about to catch fire. It was bigger than he'd expected, but the perfect fit for his hand. He took his pinky finger and gently felt for the tip, then ran his finger over it.

"Ooooooooh yeah..." Aerrow moaned again, but he didn't seem to wake up. His hips, however, started to move, slowly, up and down.

Finn knew the drill. He wrapped his hand around Aerrow's cock a little tighter, and started massaging it, gently, in rhythym with his hips. He was careful not to be too rough or go too fast, because even though he knew eventually Aerrow would wake up, he wanted this to last as long as he could.

Aerrow was moaning quite a bit now, although still softly, as if to himself. Finn took that as a good sign, so he slowly lowered the waistband he'd been holding, and moved his hand further into Aerrow's pants. Finally he reached in and cupped his balls, warm and furry.

At that, Aerrow gave a small gasp, and Finn looked over at his face. Aerrow's beautiful green eyes slowly fluttered opened, as his brain engaged and began to realize what was happening in his non-dream world.

He squinted. "Finn? What's... what are you doing?"

Finn cocked an eyebrow and grinned at his friend. "Jerking you off. You like it?" He winked.

Aerrow, still half asleep, let his eyes glaze over again. "Sure," he said, and gasped a little. "Just don't stop..." His head fell back against his pillow, and his back arched a little as Finn gave his balls a light squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn seized the opportunity, while still slowly tugging on Aerrow's prick, to reach down with his other hand and slide Aerrow's shorts down past his ankles. Aerrow spread his knees apart so Finn could get better access to his aching dick.

Finn didn't hesitate, and, getting a better grip, he began to steadily jack Aerrow. A little precum leaked out of the tip, and Finn used his thumb to smear it around as he went up and down the shaft, lubricating his hand and making it nice and slick.

Aerrow was gone with lust. He was panting heavily, his hips bucking up and down under Finn's masterful masturbatory ministrations. It wasn't long before he reached the point of no return.

Finn was smiling the entire time, knowing he was not only fulfilling his own fantasy, but giving such immense pleasure to such a hot, sexy dude. It really turned him on to see Aerrow's muscles straining and a thin layer of sweat forming on his sculpted chest and abs. He also got a good look at Aerrow's firm asscheeks, and started planning what he was eventually going to do with them.

Finally, he could tell that Aerrow's whole body was tensing, and his breath was coming in ragged gasps. "Oh, oh, oh, oh!" was all he could get out. "Oh yeah, don't stop, don't stop..."

With a gutteral grunt, Aerrow bucked his hips up hard, and his whole body went rigid for a moment. Finn though his cock had turned to stone, when suddenly a huge burst of cum shot out. Finn didn't stop, and soon another wave, then another and another came shooting out. Aerrow was gasping for breath, and his body shuddered under the intensity of his orgasm.

Slowly the bursts subsided, but not before Aerrow had made a veritable lake on his chest. Finn's hand was covered in sticky white, and he only reluctantly finally let go as Aerrow's breath slowed to a normal pace and his cock softened in his hand.

Finn, still kneeling next to Aerrow's bed, rested his elbow on the edge and put his head casually in his hand. He looked up at Aerrow and waggled his eyebrows. "So, was it good for you, buddy?"

Aerrow, still half lost between sleep and sex, gave him a little laugh. "Uh, _yeah_, duh," he said, kiddingly. "I think the mess I made proves that."

"I'd say so, dude," said Finn. He pointed a finger at Aerrow like a gun and winked again. "Good luck with that," and he stood up.

Aerrow got up on his own elbows. "Wait, Finn, don't you want to... you know?" Aerrow reached out and cupped Finn's cock, still fully erect and throbbing, through his boxers.

"Heh, sure, bro," said Finn, backing up out of Aerrow's reach, "but not tonight. You're just gonna have to owe me one." He smiled through half-lidded eyes, and deftly ducked out of Aerrow's room, closing the door behind him, leaving his captain happy and satisfied, but a little worrisome about owing his horny blond teammate a favor somewhere down the road. Still, it had been incredible, so he reached down, felt for a towel, cleaned himself up as best he could, and slowly drifted off back to sleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn, on the other hand, was more awake than ever. Sure, it would have been fun to finish things off with Aerrow, but he decided that fantasy was best savored for a while, and teasing him about it for a few days (or weeks) would only make it that much more fun when he finally called in that favor.

In the meantime, he remembered there was a certain Wallop fast asleep in his room, so Finn decided to relieve his stress with his very best friend. As he stepped into the doorway of his room, he reached down and slipped off his boxers to reveal his throbbing, aching cock. As he closed the door, Junko stirred, looked up, and got a rather unique view of Finn's dick – right before Finn shoved it in his mouth...


End file.
